Detergent enzymes have been marketed for more than 20 years and are now well established as normal detergent ingredients in both powder and liquid detergents all over the world. With the trend towards lower temperature washing, detergent enzyme consumption has increased during late years. Enzymes used in washing formulations comprise proteases, lipases, amylases, cellulases, as well as other enzymes, or mixtures hereof. Commercially most important are proteases.
Detergent proteases have been developed by isolation of proteases found in nature followed by testing in detergent formulations. Most detergent proteases are obtained from members of the genus Bacillus. Currently new types of proteases enter the market, offering the possibility of giving a better cost/performance ratio at various specified conditions.
Examples of commercial protease products are ALCALASE.TM., ESPERASE.TM. and SAVINASE.TM., all supplied by Novo Nordisk A/S, Denmark. These and similar enzyme products from other commercial sources are active in detergent solutions, i.e. at pH values in the range of from 8 to 11 and in the presence of sequestering agents, surfactants and bleaching agents such as sodium borate. The ALCALASE.TM. protease is produced by strains of the species Bacillus licheniformis. The ESPERASE.TM. and SAVINASE.TM. proteases are obtained by cultivation of strains of alkalophilic Bacilli.
It is an object within the present invention to provide novel detergent proteases with improved cost/performance ratio.